Join The Dark Side, Join The Cookies
by Lenneko-chan
Summary: The rewrittened end of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Do you like cookies? Then you have to read it. Cookies are evil! If you don't like cookies, then you have to read this story too, just for fun. Please R&R. Oh god, I really suck at summaries.
1. New strength

**Chapter one**

* * *

Kadaj has become Sephiroth. Cloud and Sephiroth are fighting now.

I stood at the top of the building. Sephiroth float to the top of a building in front of me.

"Your geostigma is gone...that's too bad."Sephiroth said, calm.

"Sephiroth, what do you want?"I asked him. But at the same time, I thought: _a plan! I need a damn good plan!_

"The last souls of geostigma victims,"he answered, a little being over the moon. "those remnants will join the Lifestream; chocking it; corroding it. What I want, Cloud, is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as a vessel. Just like my mother did, long ago. Then one day we'll find a new planet and on it's soil we'll create a shining future."

_I doubt_, I thought. "How about this planet?"

"Well...that's up to you, Cloud."

We attacked each other. Time and time again. And he constantly challenged me! It irritated me unlimmited. Suddenly, he slammed me into a large building.

I was hard hitwhen I flung against a wall inside. I moaned. It hurted. For a moment, I was desperate. How could I defeat him? He was so damn powerful. Nbut then, at the same time, I thought of my friends. I thought of my family. If I wouldn't defeat Sephiroth, then they would die. They all would die. _No!_ I thought. _I don't let them die. Never! I gonna beat you, Sephiroth. And I gonna do it now!_ Suddenly, I felt strength. More than had felt for a long time.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Sephiroth came in. He attacked me. I blocked his attack and striked back. We fought fiercer now, faster as well.

"Oh, where did you find _this_ strength?"he askeed me, amused.

"I'm not about to tell you!"Ianswered. and I slammed him out of the building.

_Wow, this is fucking intense_, I thought, and I went after Sephiroth. _Hunting season._

* * *

**A/N.** Well, I hope you liked it. I'm very proud of it. Please, read chapter two too and review. 


	2. Suprise

It was a miraculous feeling. Like I had become a new Cloud. I felt stronger, more powerful, and so….clear. It seemed I saw and heard and felt everything around me, including Sephiroth, and I can tell you, that's a damn good feeling!

But Sephiroth didn't seem to be afraid at all. It looked like he enjoyed the whole situation. That self-confidential grin was…well, at the least it really got on my nerves. I can see him even now. Very frustrating.

Suddenly, Sephirot said:"I thought of a wonderful present for you. Shall I give yoou despair?"after wich he slammed a rock towards me, wich I splitteed.

Sephiroth stood at a large building, on a protruding piece of it. I stood on my sword, somewhere in the middle.

"On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness."he said, and the protruding piece broke off. I took one of my swoords from the combined and followed Sephiroth through the fragments. Among them, we fought. To the top of the building.

Then, in a moment of inattention, he slammed me against a wall. It hurted. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Sephiroth had stabbed his sword into it.

"Listen Cloud, I can kill you, but I have decided to give you a last chance."

"Yeah, right."I said as sarcastic as I could.

Then he said something no one would have expected.

"Join the darkside. We have cookies."

_What the hell…!?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N **I like this one. I hope you liked it too. _-Lenneko-chan_


	3. Mess, mess, mess, mess

_Thanks for the nice reviews! I'll use them in other stories I'll write.

* * *

_

"Well, Cloud, what do you say?"

"Eh…"

"Oh, c'mon, you know you want it. In the deepest deep of your heart you know you want to join me. And my cookies."

"Eh…done!"

"Great! That's really great. Now, my new apprenticewe'll take over the world! Oh, wait! You must have a new name!"

"What?! Why?"

"Eh… because it's cool!"

"Yeah? Oh, okay. Hey, what about Dark Cloud, Master Of All Evil?"

"No, no, no. I was thinking about… Darth Rexius."

"Noooooooooooooooooo, I don't like that, Sephiroth."

"It's _Master _Sephiroth for you!!! Your name will be Darth Rexius and that's it!!!"

"Hmmm…all right, all right, but what are we going to do now?"

"Eh…kill everyone who doesn't like cookies and destroy the world and then…we'll take over the galaxy!!! For Mother, of course. Heh-heh-heh..."

_Now, I'm sure we all know what a mess this will be…_

* * *

**A/N **Yes, I know this is stupid, yes, I know it's going about nothing, but I was hyper, weird... well, I was just... me! -_Lenneko-chan_


End file.
